contfandomcom-20200213-history
Thea Silversprout
"I technically can't deny that."- In response to being called a child. Thea Silversprout is one of the protagonists in the Beta campaign of the Contested Lineage/Legacy. She is a halfling teenager, four years from the age of maturity. She is relatively naive, driven, tends to put a bit too much faith in the rules, and typically the moral compass of the group, though currently undergoing a moral crisis. She has not made an appearance in the Alpha campaign. History * Early Life Thea grew up as the youngest of a 'noble' family in the Northern Coalition, in the city of Winterwood that her family established deep in the forest, between the mountains, a grove of silver birch, and a large lake. The city started out as a safe haven for the 'small' races, such as Halflings, Gnomes, Goblins, and Dwarves, but as time progressed taller races came and the city expanded to what it is today. The city operates under a meritocracy, with the Silversprouts as the 'nobles', in that the rest of the city are pleased with how the Silversprouts have developed the city and have left them and their family in charge since the city's creation. As the youngest in the family, Thea had a great deal of freedom in what she could do, as it was up to the older triplets Reed, Rubellia, and Rush to begin learning how to manage the city after Perrin retired. Family * * Backstory Thea had been sent on what was supposed to be a simple diplomatic mission with her sister Rubellia and brother Aris. Her parents wanted her to begin developing her charisma, as to this point she was considered more of a wild child. While Rubellia was the talker, Aris came along in order to present and explain technological aspects of the gifts they were bringing. They were to renegotiate and restart a trade deal with a city close to the border of The Empire. During their journey their cart was ambushed. As the smallest and stealthiest of her siblings, she was able to get away, but the fate of Rubellia and Aris was left to the unknown. Alone and practically penniless in the Empire, Thea began posing as a human child in order to avoid unwanted attention by the citizens of the empire. It was during this time that she met The Steel Maiden, and the two had come to an agreement that in order to avoid more suspicion by others that travelling together as "Bodyguard and Charge" would be best -- it would prevent The Steel Maiden more hassle due to her being an Orc, and would give Thea a stronger companion to work with. Thea pre-campaign had been spending her time trying to make money so she could head back home while also looking for the whereabouts of her two missing siblings, who she feared may be dead. The Beta Campaign The Imperial Capital Thea and The Steel Maiden hear of the Empress' death at a play that Thea had dragged the older orc woman to. It was there that they came across Vladimir Reagan, Drungpo, and Keziah, others that did not seem particularly saddened by the late Empress' death. At this point, Hagar was summoned to the Imperial Capital due to her being a priestess of Kord -- the others were headed to the capital for their own reasons. On the way, the caravan was ambushed by the Goblin Liberation Front. Thea, confused, stayed on The Steel Maiden's shoulders with her hand crossbow. A confrontation was avoided due to Keziah's use of Compel Duel, and the group parted amicably -- or, that's what should have happened. A man wearing a horse-hair decorated helmet, accompanied by a troupe of Imperial soldiers, came down from the road and massacred the goblins. They released a stream of arrows before making their way through the bodies, ensuring that each and every goblin ended up dead. The troupe disappeared back down the road, and the group made no move to follow. At the capital, The Steel Maiden was approached by other priests of Kord. Thea, upon learning Drungpo had never eaten pastries (only yak butter tea), took her to a bakery and bought a cookie to share. The Steel Maiden had loaned her symbol of Kord so that the two would not be harassed on their own. Eventually, the group met up in a large temple, where they had gathered for a speech by the Grand Hierophant. The speech had taken a turn for the worst, and Vladimir threw down a magic marble, creating two large Mastiffs. On the way out of the temple, The Steel Maiden grabbed one of the speculated drugged pies at the banquet -- Thea wanted to eat one. The Steel Maiden didn't let her. The group followed Vladimir into the Midnight District of the Imperial Capital, where he led them to a tavern that had accommodations for allies of the mafia. While there, Thea was given alcohol by The Steel Maiden and was instantly intoxicated. Her older orc friend ended up switching the mead for simple water. Vladimir and one of his compatriots (name) approached The Steel Maiden for a job -- to find and protect his daughter, Hypatia Jones, who had been receiving uncomfortable romantic letters and was being stalked. Thea at this point wandered over and demanded to be a part of the quest, along with Drungpo and Keziah. (Name) agreed, and the group retired for the night. The Search for Hypatia Jones The group heads to the University district to the Imperial University the following morning, where they're given many strange looks due to their party's racial makeup. Thea sat upon The Steel Maiden's shoulders and directed her from room to room, looking for the section where Hypatia Jones may have currently been taking class. The Steel Maiden walked into a classroom with guest lecturer John C. Legume, a Dryad hailing from the province of Dixie. He had been lecturing on the 'inferiorities' of certain species. Cold Warfare * Dixie and the Silversprouts * The Seeds of Revolution * Finding Atmos (Almost Amos) * Category:Characters Category:Beta Campaign Category:Late Heroes